Half Chain
by DeathGirl-Chan
Summary: While out training, Sasuke meets the half-Chain, Fox. He, being an avenger and he, looking for someone of importance, they decide to team up and accomplish both their ambitions. Though, what happens when Sasuke suddenly feels an attachment to the Half-Chain, Fox? SasuNaru NejiHaku GaaOC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a new story that I hope everyone likes. There aren't a lot of crossovers for Pandora Hearts so I decided to fix that by adding my own! I really hope no one is too OOC, since I'm bad at NOT making Sasuke OOC. But Naruto **_**will **_**be OOC. **

**Oh, and a small warning. Since Naruto will **_**not **_**be in Team 7 at the beginning, I created an OC to fit his slot. You will meet him and he is a **_**bit **_**like Naruto but at the same time he's not. So, no complaints about that, please!**

**Now that I'm done ranting, I can start the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pandora Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke walked toward the training grounds with his hands firmly put into his pockets. He had decided, on that day, to take out his annoyance on the logs which happened to be the training posts. Earlier, his team annoyed him more than usual for that day's mission.

He, himself, was obviously first to arrive at the meeting place. Sadly, Sakura had to come next and tried, unsuccessfully, to flirt with him. The dobe Kohaku had come next, loudly saying good morning to them. Sakura then punched him and yelled at him for interrupting her. It took two more hours for Kakashi to arrive and then they left for their mission. Kohaku, the idiot, messed up everything and almost made them fail.

"Che," Sasuke voiced his annoyance. Why did that pinkette and redhead have to be on his team? He's an avenger, so he _needs _to kill Itachi. Sasuke stopped for a moment and sighed. Alright, he had to admit, he was nowhere near his goal. Kakashi is a Jonin who defeated him in a matter of three minutes…_while going easy on him._ Itachi is easily stronger than his sensei. He needed to be at least A-class level if he even had a slim chance of defeating Itachi…or at least get help.

Sighing again, he walked on to the training grounds where he started training until something caught his eye. He looked to the side where the forest was nearby. He carefully made his way over where he saw a boy (?) crouching near a tree.

"Who are…?"

He seemed to have alarmed the boy, who turned. Sasuke froze at the monotone blue eyes. The boy suddenly pulled Sasuke into his chest with strength he didn't look like he had. He clamped a hand over Sasuke's mouth before the avenger could protest. He looked to the side, forcing Sasuke to do so as well. His eyes widened when he saw three ANBU looking around.

_What the hell? Is he some sort of missing nin?_

"He seems not to be in this area."

"We must find him! The council demanded it!"

"Hai!"

The three ANBU disappeared and the boy sighed in relief. "They left…"

Sasuke started to voice his muffled protest and the boy looked at him.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you were here." He let him go and Sasuke immediately stood, a hand on his kunai pouch.

"Who are you?!" He growled

He looked calm and even slightly intimidated. He stood, giving Sasuke a full profile of him.

He had blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He wore a silver shirt and a red sweater with the sleeves cut short with black short shorts with silver trim. A tattoo kanji seemed to be poking out of his sleeve, though Sasuke couldn't identify it. He wore black combat boots and fingerless gloves. Double short swords were waist.

"You are no concern to me. I will be going now." He said, starting to leave

"Wait. Why were those ANBU after you?" Sasuke demanded

He looked up at Sasuke, his eyes now showing curiosity. "Why do you care?"

Sasuke looked away, his face heating up. _Why _do _I care?_

"If that is all…"

"Wait. If you go into the village the ANBU will go after you again."

"I do not care. I need to find that person."

"Person…?"

"My ambition is to find that person. He is in trouble, I can tell."

"I have an ambition as well. I must kill my brother."

He blinked at him. "You blinked at him. "You can do nothing at your level."

Sasuke sighed. It seemed they had the same thought.

"We can make an unofficial contract." He suddenly said

"What?"

"I will explain later. Though, if you help me, I shall help you."

Sasuke looked at him, finding no lie in his eyes. "Alright. Deal. What's your name, by the way?"

"…I do not give my name to a human I have just met. You may call me Fox for now."

"Fox…alright. You can call me Sasuke."

Fox nodded. "Where do you live? I must hide before the ANBU return."

"Follow me to my apartment…but stay hidden."

Fox closed his eyes and muttered something, before opening them again. "I should be fine. Show me the way."

Sasuke blinked, then sighed, and started walking back into the village. Though, he was quickly amazed when he found that no one noticed Fox walking behind him.

When they came to his house, Fox looked around curiously. "It has been a while since I have been in a human home…" He muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Sit down. Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked, heading to the kitchen.

"…No. It is impossible." Fox said

"For you to eat?"

"Yes. Half-Chains cannot get hungry." He said simply

"Half-Chain…?" Why did that sound so familiar? "…Wait…isn't a Chain a monster that lives in the Abyss?"

He blinked. "You know about the Abyss?"

"Only from bedtime stories my mother told me when I was younger…"

Fox looked at him suspiciously. "No regular human should know about the Abyss unless they've been there themselves…well, the Abyss is almost like a parallel world connected to this one. It's a black world where Chains live…they are the monsters that, as you said, roam the Abyss."

"But you said you're…"

"I am a Half-Chain, Half-Human. I have some of the powers of a Chain though I take a human form." He said monotonously. "Chains have the ability to form a contract with a human. When they form a contract, a clock-like tattoo appears on the human's chest, counting down how long it takes until they are thrown into the lowest level of the Abyss."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "So, I…"

Fox shook his head. "As a Half-Chain, I am unable to form a contract with a human."

Sasuke sighed, feeling that this information was a bit too familiar for comfort, though it was comforting, like a distant memory that you couldn't place. "So who is this person you're looking for?"

"He is very important to me. He disappeared a year ago with the others…" Fox looked down. "The opening was blocked though it was opened again today. I went through and the council was around me. I escaped but they sent ANBU afterwards."

"And that's when I found you."

Fox nodded.

Sasuke sighed. "Well, fine. You can stay here. Come on, we need to sleep." He said, realizing how long they've been talking

"Impossible." He said once again. "I am unable to sleep."

Sasuke sighed again. "Okay then. Go rest your eyes or something until morning. I can't have any lights on or someone will get suspicious."

Fox nodded and walked to the guest room while Sasuke went to change for bed.

* * *

**And that's it for now! So, how'd I do for Sasuke? I hope I made it sort of his personality and his reactions weren't too farfetched. Do you guys know how **_**hard **_**it is making Sasuke say more than just two lines and more than just facial reactions along with having the story in his POV in third person? I'm not used to it! **

**So tell me how I did by just writing a review and any constructive criticism you have for me. I can use it. XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I got this chapter done on a piece of paper, so I just needed to type it up. I also don't get my computer on school days so sorry it's so late. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pandora Hearts, just the idea of the plot in this fanfic~. Oh, I also don't own the anime reference in this fanfic XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

At first, Sasuke was worried that Fox wouldn't be able to stay by himself in the house. Though, he was fine. He didn't need to eat and he kept himself occupied by reading or watching anime. It was strange, since he was able to cook, because when he came home there was food on the table.

Anyway, Sasuke said goodbye to Fox in the morning at Fox and his own monotone goodbye back. He went to the usual Team 7 meeting place and waited. Five minutes later, Sakura came and started flirting only for Kohaku to appear a second later.

Kohaku had red hair and crimson eyes that are slit like a cat's. He wears a red shirt and black pants with ninja sandals and a black vest.

After two hours of waiting, Kakashi finally arrived and they went to the Hokage tower for their mission.

Of course, Kohaku, being the outride dobe he is, demanded for a C-rank mission. The Hokage (for some reason) agreed and not they have to protect a bridge builder while going to the land hidden in the mist.

The only thing Sasuke worried about was Fox being left along for more than one day. If Fox turned on any electronics people will be alerted to another presence in the house even though he's on a mission. Someone will investigate and then they'll find Fox.

Sasuke shook his head. _The only solution is that he comes with us…the dobe and pinky won't sense his presence but Kakashi-sensei is another story…_

Fox was watching some sort of anime about demons and time traveling when Sasuke walked in.

"Hey, Fox…you seem to like anime quite a bit…" Sasuke said, trying to see what anime Fox was watching.

Fox nodded. "Welcome home, Sasuke. This anime is interesting. The girl – named Kagome – goes back in time and meets Inuyasha who she has adventures with." He explained just as "Kagome" said, "Sit!"

Sasuke put up an eyebrow, though decided to ignore it. "Fox, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow I'm going on a mission and will be gone for more than just a day."

"…Oh."

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure."

"Alright…you need to stay hidden, though."

Fox nodded. The anime ended, starting a new one.

Sasuke sighed and left to get something to eat. When he got an apple he bit into it and put up an eyebrow,

_Huh…it's not as juicy as usual…it lost a bit of its taste._

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke took his backpack and Fox put an illusion over himself. The two walked out to meet the rest of the team at the village gate.

"Finally!" Kohaku cheered, jumping up and down.

"…rabbit." Naruto muttered making Sasuke put up an eyebrow. He didn't notice Kohaku's eye twitch in anger.

As they started walking Kohaku talked excitedly about almost everything they saw. Fox was looking around, suspicious.

"What's wrong, Fox?" Sasuke muttered, so only he would hear.

"…We're being watched."

Sakura asked Kakashi about the countries and he explained as well as how important the Hokage is.

They passed a puddle and Fox stopped right next to it.

"Sasuke, the enemy is right here."

He stopped and turned to him. "What…?"

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked

_Che. Fox shouldn't have done anything until the enemy showed themselves. I'm not at that level to be able to sense the enemy yet like that. But if I don't say anything we could be killed. Che. How annoying._

"Sasuke?" Kohaku joined this time "You alright?"

_I guess I won't say anything for now. I should keep my guard up though. _"It's nothing. I just thought I heard something."

"…Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun."

"Jeez, teme, you actually worried me there for a bit."

"Well, sorry for keeping my guard up, Dobe." Sasuke turned to fox, giving him a silent order. _If they attack make sure you help stop them._

Fox blinked, then nodded in understanding. He jogged a bit to catch up behind Sasuke.

Kakashi watched, intent. _Hm…it seems Sasuke noticed the puddle though didn't say anything…why is that? Well, he isn't even at the level to be able to sense them…or notice. And he sounded like he was listening to someone…and this presence is bothering me…blocking my senses… _

"Sensei, don't tell me _you're _zoning out too!" Sakura scowled

"S-Sorry, Sakura…" _Jeez, so loud…_

They had barely walked a few steps when the enemy appeared and "killed" Kakashi.

"Fox, now." Sasuke muttered before reacting quickly

Kohaku only smirked. _Finally, they came out. _Taking out some shurikin, he threw them before clawing(?) at the first

Sasuke quickly took out his kunai and kicked the second

Fox took out one of his short words and slashed them both from behind, slowing them down enough for Kohaku and Sasuke to finish them off. Kakashi appeared at the nick of time. "Good work you two. You reacted better than I expected."

Kohaku smirked. "Thanks, Sensei." Licking blood off his claws, he smirked. _That was fun~_

Sasuke looked over at Fox, who was cleaning his short sword, covered in blood. _In a real fight he didn't even hesitate to inflict a wound like that. He's more reliable than I thought._

Fox seemed to feel himself staring and looked up. Sasuke blushed and looked away. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Kakashi had the chunin attackers though he put up an eyebrow. _These cuts on their back was inflicted by a sword…no one had a sword…wait…_

He remembered watching his students fight when Sasuke move his lips. A minute later, the enemy was slashed.

_Could Sasuke have done this? Of, at least, have a part in this? I need to know more, but for now…_

"Tazuna, I need to talk to you."

Kakashi explained that the mission, since they are being attacked by ninjas, is a more expensive B-rank mission. Kohaku said that they should just finish the mission, and get the amount of money later.

Unhappily, the ninjas decided to continue on their mission.

* * *

Zabuza entered a room, where a boy/girl was humming as he/she petted a rabbit.

"We're being assigned to kill, come on."

"Yes, Zabuza-sama." The boy/girl said, standing up. Though, as he/she followed Zabuza out, his mind wandered to the dream he/she had last night.

_Who were those people…?_

* * *

**Alright, so that's over with! I'm so happy I have more than five notebooks just floating around my room. XD Ok, the next chapter might come later today or next week seeing how much I procrastinate. See ya next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's the next chapter! I hope it's good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Team 7 rode on a boat to the Land Hidden in the Mist with Fox walking alongside them, using chakra on his feet.

Sasuke only watched in fascination. He had heard about water walking from Itachi though he'd never seen it personally…

The avenger immediately shook his head. What the hell is _wrong _with him? Why is it that he always thinks about the _good _in Itachi?

"_Because you don't _really _want to kill him, do you?" _A voice whispered in his head, _"You want him back as your kind Aniki."_

_Shut up! _He growled back

Fox looked at Sasuke in curiosity, then shrugged and continued walking. He thought about annoying the redhead but decided not to. If he did, the boy would yell and their location would be revealed.

The boat landed and Team 7 (plus Fox) along with Tazuna walked down the path to Tazuna's home.

Fox was next to Sasuke, looking around in interest. He was so used to the darkness of the Abyss that this was…strange…

He suddenly looked in the forest and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "Whoa…a white rabbit…" _I've only seen a red one before _(1)

Sasuke looked up in alarm. _Wait…a _white _rabbit?_

"Oh!" Fox gasped as the rabbit got frightened and ran across the path to the other side, to the safety of the trees.

Kakashi stopped. _A white rabbit…? This confirms it…they're here already…_

"…Sensei…" Sasuke said and Kakashi nodded

Fox looked behind them. "…duck."

"What?" Sasuke asked aloud, thinking the Half-Chain saw another cute anime, when Kakashi yelled, "Everyone, get down!"

Zabuza appeared in front of them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing nin, Momochi Zabuza…" Kakashi glanced to the side." "Everyone get back…I have to use this, it seems."

"You appear to be sharingan Kakashi…Sorry but…the old man is mine."

Both Fox and Sasuke looked shocked. Kohaku merely put up an eyebrow.

_Sharingan?! _Sasuke thought, glancing at his sensei

_Sharingan…I only know two people with that kekkei genkai…one of them is my most important person… _Fox thought, his fist clenched in one of his first show of emotion.

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here." Kakashi pulled his head protector up. "Zabuza first…fight me." He said, revealing his sharingan eye

_Just like… _Fox remembered _them _

_What's going on? Only members of the Uchiha clan can have those eyes…_

"Enough, it seems I have to go through you fist, Kakashi, to kill that man." Zabuza disappeared and reappeared on the water. "Ninpou…Hidden mist no jutsu," Zabuza disappeared.

"Sasuke, should I join?" Fox asked

"Wait a second, Fox." The mist got thicker

"_Eight choices. Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle vein…neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?"_

"There are more than just those…" Fox muttered

Sasuke put up an eyebrow though said nothing. The amount of killing intent in the air was…intense. Though, it was as if he's _felt_ this amount before.

"He's coming closer." Fox whispered, starting to unsheathed his sword

Zabuza appeared right in front of Tazuna. Kakashi noticed and attacked, though was "killed" by a second one behind him. It was a water clone, though, and the real Kakashi appeared behind him, a kunai at his neck.

_It seems Fox's help isn't needed at all. _Sasuke thought with a relieved sigh. _That's good. I don't want to expose him…_

Fox had not sheathed his sword, though. His eyes were still serious and focused

"Fox…?" Sasuke muttered in confusion

"…Zabuza cannot be defeated that easily."

And he was right. The real Zabuza appeared and started to fight Kakashi. The sensei was forced into defense until he was forced in the water, and was trapped in a water prison, created be Zabuza.

"…Sasuke…?" Fox asked

"…Che. Go."

"Sasuke, who are you…?" Sakura started to ask when every water clone created by Zabuza was destroyed. In place, Fox stood with a cold look in his eyes.

"Oh? A new ninja?" Zabuza said in surprise

"I am not…a ninja…" Fox said with a cold glare. "I threw that dream away a long time ago…"

"Then why are you fighting me?"

"…Sasuke asked me to." And he disappeared, reappearing in front of Zabuza. The blonde slashed down, aiming to cut his arm. Zabuza immediately moved out of the way, freeing Kakashi

"Che." Zabuza growled and jumped back

"Thank you." Kakashi said

"Do not thank me. I was only doing as asked

"Oh, that's right…Sasuke asked you, right?" Kakashi asked suspiciously

"…Hai."

Kohaku laughed. "Oh, so you _finally _show yourself, Fox?! Took a while!"

"Shut up…rabbit."

"Don't call me that you damn kitsune!"

Sasuke looked between the two of them. _Do they know each other?_

"Sasuke…now what?" Fox asked

"Kakashi-sensei, you can take it from here, right?"

"Of course."

Fox nodded and went back to protecting Tazuna, next to Sasuke.

They watched the rest of the battle between Zabuza and Kakashi. Just as Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza, a boy wearing a mask appeared and threw needles in his neck.

"…He's dead," Kakashi muttered

"Thank you very much. I've been searching for an opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

"That mask…you're a hunter nin."

Sasuke noticed Fox was staring at the nin with shock in his eyes. "No…it can't be…" He muttered

"Fox…?"

"I'll be taking my leave now." The Hunter nin said and disappeared with Zabuza's body.

"Well…that was something." Kohaku smirked. "Oi, Kitsune, what are you doing here anyway?" His eyes widened a bit. " Oh, are you here to look for _him_?"

"Yes, I was going to find everyone if possible…well, except for you."

"You damn ungrateful…!" Kohaku growled

"Wait, before you start arguing, I need an explanation from the three of you." Kakashi said

"…Three…?" Fox asked with a tilt of his head

"He means Sasuke too, baka." Kohaku deadpanned

"Okay. But sensei, you should really fall now, you're going to anyway."

As if to answer what he said, Kakashi fell, not unconscious, but he couldn't use his body.

_I used…the sharingan too much…_

* * *

**(1) The "red rabbit" refers to Alice. He implies he met Alice in the Abyss though calls her "red rabbit." **

**And that ends it! Thank goodness I actually managed to type all that…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey…sorry for not updating in so long. I was writing my other Fanfic and got a bad writers block. By the way, guys, ****I got a Tumblr account****. So, depending on how many people want it, I will start to say how the news is going with my fanfics. **

**I'm also striving to write longer chapters so hope I do well with that.**

**So, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Tsunami, Tazuna's 29 year old daughter sighed as she looked down at Kakashi. "You alright, sensei?"

Kakashi lay on his bed, his team (and Fox) around him. "Yeah…I just can't move for a week or so…"

"So…who was that?" Sakura asked

"A Hunter-nin from the Hidden Mist." Fox said. "I read about the,. They make sure a ninja's body is left without a trace."

"What, did _he _give you a book on it or something?" Kohaku asked

Fox sighed. "Actually, it was his older brother. Though…" He seemed thoughtful. "I don't think Zabuza is dead."

"What? Didn't you _just _say he's going to get rid of him?" Sakura snorted. "And you saw it! He drove needles through his neck—"

"That's the problem." Kohaku interrupted

"They're right, Sakura." Sasuke suddenly said. "If he wanted to kill he would have hit a bit lower on his neck. The way he hit was…" He suddenly frowned. "…how did I know that…?" The avenger muttered

Fox sighed. "He's right. It's a technique used by Ice."

"Zabuza is alive." Kakashi concluded. "And I wouldn't be surprised if that Hunter-nin was working with him. Now that Zabuza's information is out of the way…" He turned to Fox. "Who are you and what is your connection to Sasuke and Kohaku?"

Fox looked at Sasuke, asking for permission and he only nodded.

"I am a Half-Chain from the abyss, looking for my important person. I happened to run into…who you call 'Kohaku' when I came here. I never meant to even try and look for him, to be honest."

"Hey, that's cruel!" Kohaku yelled at him.

"I was summoned here by the council, because they took my important person away, and wanted me next. I ran away and met Sasuke. After talking, we decided to form a contract. Since I do not like telling a human I do not know my name, call me Fox."

"What is a Chain, exactly?" Sakura asked

"A monster that lives in the Abyss." Kohaku said with a scary smirk. "They set contracts with humans, who, when time runs out for them, are sent to the lowest level of the Abyss."

"Th-That's what's going to happen to Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura said in panic.

"No, no." Kohaku cooed at her. "Don't worry. Half-Chains can't form actual contracts. Do they take on a monstrous form? No. So, you have nothing to worry about. Your Sasuke-kun is safe."

"…baka rabbit." Fox deadpanned

"I'm a cat, baka kitsune!" He yelled at him

Kakashi sweatdropped. _It seems Kohaku has taken down all of his fake personality now that Fox is here. _"Anyway, now we should prepare since Zabuza is alive."

"Sine you are out of commission, may I help you in training them?" Fox asked, and Kohaku turned to him in shock

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Fox?"

"Nothing. Also, how could anyone defeat me in a fair fight? It would make no sense since I can—"

"Okay, okay, I _get it_." Kohaku sighed

"W-Wait! You're going to train us?! What can we do if you as a ninja struggled against even with the sharingan?!" Sakura said and Sasuke put up an eyebrow at her.

_She's a kunochi, so shouldn't she be _happy _to get training?_

Fox seemed unimpressed. _By the way she acts, I suspected this…_

"Sakura…you guys will be able to grow rapidly. Fox, here, is your age and he's already at ANBU level from what I've seen."

_A-ANBU level?! _Sakura and Sasuke thought in surprise

"You should be happy to get any form of training from him." Kakashi continued and Fox nodded.

"I promise to make them as strong as I can."

"But, sensei, if Zabuza is alive, he could attack anytime, so should we be training?" Sakura asked

"When someone is put under momentary death it takes a while for their body to go back to normal." Sasuke automatically answered, and this time everyone stared at him. "…What?"

"Sasuke, how did you know that?" Kakashi asked

"I…I…" He frowned. "I…don't know…"

"Hm…" _It seems he's trying to remember something…could something be wrong with his memory? _Kakashi wondered to himself. "So, until then, we will train."

Fox and Kohaku suddenly perked and turned around, the other ninja in the room followed his gaze to a little boy. "Who are you people…?"

"Oh! Inari! Where were you?!" Tazuna said and Inari went over to hug him.

"Welcome back…Grandpa…"

"Inari, say help to these people." Tsunami said. "They are ninjas who protected Grandpa."

He looked at them, turned to his mother and said, "Kaa-san…they are going to die."

"Brat." Kohaku immediately deadpanned.

Fox only walked over to him and looked in his eyes. "I…don't see it…"

"What?" Inari frowned

"…You're…not a Seer…you can't see the future…I can tell. You don't have the eyes."

"Why does it matter if I can or can't see the future?"

"Because, that means you don't know if we will or won't die." Fox answered simply.

Inari scoffed. "If you don't want to die, you should leave…" And he started to leave

"Where are you going Inari?" Tazuna asked

"To look at the ocean from my room."

Fox frowned. "He did have the other eyes, though."

"Other eyes?" Sasuke asked

"Yes. The eyes of one who's recently lost someone important to death."

* * *

"Ok, we will now start training." Kakashi said, standing in front of his team with crutches. Fox stood next to him. "Ok…before that. I want you to tell me about Chakra."

"Oh…that energy stuff…I use it to help make my claws sharper…" Kohaku said, obviously not knowing what it really is.

Kakashi would have facepalmed if he could have.

"Fine! Sakura?"

Sakura immediately began to explain how Chakra is the energy the body needs while performing a jutsu, combining the use of body and spirit energy. By using hand signs, a ninja performs a jutsu.

"Exactly." Kakashi nodded

"But, we already use jutsu." Sasuke said

"Nope! You guys aren't using chakra properly."

Everyone only gave him shocked looks, while Fox sighed. "You are only genin. You cannot control your chakra properly. If you don't use it correctly, the jutsu will not work at all. I had the same problem when I was younger and using Bunshin."

"Really? That easy jutsu? What does your clones look like?" Sakura asked

"…Like they got a disease, trampled over, squashed, beaten up…" Fox sighed. "They all basically looked dead.

"And why was that?" Sasuke asked, genuinely curious.

"…I have big chakra reserves, so it's harder for me to control my jutsu than anyone else." Fox confessed.

"So…how will we learn to control chakra?"

"Through very tough training." Kakashi answered

"What will we do?"

"Tree climbing!"

They all gave him a deadpan face, though Kohaku suddenly perked up. "Ah! Do you mean like walking up a building? I've done that many times before."

"Yes, you have…every time you run away…quick as a rabbit." Fox added at the end just for the reaction:

"I'm a _cat, _baka kitsune!"

"Fox, since you know so much about this, why don't you go demonstrate?"

Fox nodded and went up to the tree, before starting to walk up it. Sakura gaped in surprise, while Sasuke recognized it. _Wasn't Itachi training to do that one time…?_

"Understand? Gather chakra at the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree." Kakashi explained.

"Wait a minute! How is tree climbing going to make us stronger?!" Sakura yelled

Kohaku gave her a deadpan face. "Use your imagination. This training is so we can use our chakra better. So, doesn't it make sense that this would help us control our chakra?"

Fox jumped down as Kakashi gave them kunai. "These are to mark how high you get. Mark your goal, and try to surpass it."

Everyone started to gather up chakra, and Kohaku got up far, though he almost broke down the tree with how much chakra he put on at the last second. Sasuke used too much chakra as well, though didn't get as high as Kohaku. Sakura, though, managed to easily get it.

Fox suddenly disappeared and reappeared right next to her. "Don't be so smug…just because you have small chakra reserves that are easier to control."

"What did you say!?" She screeched and tried to punch him though he easily caught her hand.

"You're also driven by your temper. That's bad in a kunochi." He said.

She glared at him, then squeaked when he easily picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, if you don't mind, I'm going to train her one on one."

"Good idea, Fox. She needs the training." Kakashi nodded

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever." Though he felt a pang of jealousy from Sakura getting one on one training with Fox. _What's wrong with me?_

* * *

"Let me go! I'll get you, I swear!" Sakura yelled and screamed as Fox carried her deeper into the forest, until he stopped and unceremoniously dropped her.

"Are you done screaming?" He deadpanned. "I'm just going to train you, not kill you."

"What will you do to me?"

"First, work on stamina and that strength you have. Though, you also need to learn some jutsu, or else you'll never have a trustworthy spot on the team."

"I'm not trustworthy?"

"No. You aren't. You're too weak to be even close to trustworthy. The only reason you were able to become a kunochi is because you had book smarts." He deadpanned. "Now, I want you to run up each tree and in a circle at least two miles around until you feel the need to collapse. I'll be watching, so if you slack off…" He slightly unsheathed one short sword and she squeaked before starting up a tree. He smirked.

_That's one down…_

* * *

**And…it's done! Hope you guys like it…and sorry about any more late updates I may have. **


End file.
